<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowed In by badlifechoices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257051">Snowed In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices'>badlifechoices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Baby Nat - Freeform, Bucky is Nat's dad, First Meetings, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, bucky is a working dad, clint owns a bed n breakfast, dad!bucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa Story for CarafeOfColdBrew! Dad Bucky and his daughter Nat are on their way to Bentonsport where Bucky is supposed to check out a possible site to build a resort when they get overwhelmed by a snowstorm. How lucky that they get pointed to a bed and breakfast owned by a certain handsome dork.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowed In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarafeOfColdBrew/gifts">CarafeOfColdBrew</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The snow was falling heavily all around the car, blocking the view of the street nearly completely. With the darkness of dusk descending upon them, it was slowly getting impossible for even the high beams to cut through the haze and guide the travellers along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Da-ad… I’m hungry,” a voice chimed from the backseat and the driver dared to glance into the rearview mirror to check on his passenger. A small face was pressed against the window, sleepy eyes wide with wonder at the sheer amount of delicate snowflakes sailing down around them. The little one had been asleep peacefully only moments ago and as much as Bucky was happy to see her awake, he knew that she wouldn’t have the patience to sit through this seemingly never ending traffic jam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Natasha added: “I need to pee,” with a downright pitiful sounding voice that only young children could muster for such mundane complaints. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky sighed, looking over his shoulder as the car ahead of him stopped moving entirely. “How badly? Can you hold it a little longer or is it urgent?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, making her little red curls bounce. “Very badly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed, flashing her a smile and then turning his head to scan the sides of the road for signs of an exit. He could swear he’d seen a sign just a few miles before, which meant they couldn’t be too far away from civilization. But it could still be minutes until this traffic would let them drive even that far... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, babygirl, I’ll find us a place for a pee-break,” he assured her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no way, she could just go in the snow without risking getting sick and she’d just gotten over a cold a couple weeks ago, so, that was a no-go. The car ahead of them moved a little before stopping again and the snowfall seemed to grow even denser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damnit,” he muttered under his breath, just quiet enough for the little one not to hear it. After all, swearing was a big no-no in Natasha’s kindergarten and he’d already been scolded by her teacher twice for cursing in front of the kids. Then again, he had been playing with the thought of sending her to a different one, since Nat didn’t seem to get along with the other kids very well. But that would mean longer drives in the morning and having to wake her up even earlier, which she despised enough already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another five minutes passed and Natasha was squirming in the backseat, pulling at her seat belt, where it was threaded through the sides of her child safety seat. “I really need to pee,” she whined and Bucky felt himself grow a little nervous. He almost missed the times, when she’d still been in diapers and he didn’t have to worry about her having an accident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, they moved a little and finally, he spotted a sign to the right that announced the nearby exit. “We’re almost there,” he announced, pulling into the far right lane usually reserved for emergency vehicles, but damn it, this was an emergency! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here he could drive freely at least but that still didn’t mean he could go very fast with the snow piled up even higher. Luckily, the exit was only a bit further and soon he was pulling into a - thankfully - relatively clear country road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The glowing sign for the gas station ahead of them was a blessing and he flashed his daughter another look. “Did you already pee your pants, Nat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question earned him a wrinkled nose and an indignant huff. “No. Of course not!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, giving her a grin. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re a big girl after all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha nodded, determination written across her little face. “Exactly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They pulled into the parking lot of the gas station and he turned off the car’s motor. Nat had already freed herself from the constraints of her chair, something she’d picked up terrifyingly quickly. He honestly should’ve known once she’d begun to show interest in picking locks - which she’d seen in a movie somewhere - that his little girl would become unstoppable one day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still had the advantage that she hadn’t figured out the hiding spot for the cookies yet but he feared that this wouldn’t last for very long either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no bathroom outside of the station, so Bucky made sure that Nat was bundled up properly before helping her out of the car. Together they made their way to the entrance, a sliding door that swished open only after he waved in hand in front of the frozen seensor a couple of times. A bell rang and the warmth of the building embraced them like a thick blanket, making them almost instantly start to sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A TV screen above the counter was playing some Hockey game and after a moment, an employee appeared from the door in the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there! I didn’t expect anyone to come in with this storm going on. What’re you folks doing out here in this weather?” The man was dark skinned and carried a friendly smile on his face. With his short, black hair, straight posture and muscular frame, he struck Bucky as an ex-military type. The thought made him instinctively rub his right shoulder, where the prosthetic arm was attached to his flesh. Yeah, he’d had his own experiences with battlefields.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky cleared his throat and gave a little wave. “Hi, uh, do you have a bathroom that my daughter can use? I can buy something too. Do you have coffee?” Might as well stack up some caffeine, considering this was probably going to be a long night for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man waved a hand towards the back of the store. “The bathroom is in the back, just through the door and to the right. You don’t have to buy anything, man but I can definitely hook you up with a cup of coffee.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Returning the smile with his own, rather tired one, Bucky nodded. “Yeah, I’ll have a coffee.” He peers at the other’s name tag: Sam. “Thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched Natasha make a beeline for the back, instinctively moving a little to the left so he could keep an eye on the door she disappeared through. As friendly as this place seemed, he was still wary and preferred to keep line of sight. Maybe it was his PTSD but he’d never been very good with letting Nat go off without him. Yeah, he definitely had been the one who’d needed comfort on her first day of kindergarten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where are you guys headed?” Sam asked, pushing a paper cup over the counter towards him. “Hell of a night to be travelling. We haven’t had snow this bad in years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky pushed a hand into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled bill that he placed on the counter. “Bentonsport.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam looked surprised at that and he turned his head to look at the large windows. “I doubt you’re making it that far tonight. From what I heard the road outta town is almost completely blocked and that was about an hour ago. Looks to me like it’s getting worse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following the attendant’s gaze, Bucky cursed under his breath. It did look like it was getting worse. In fact it looked like the beginnings of an actual snow storm. If it was just him, he probably would’ve considered trying his luck nevertheless. But it was already past dinnertime for Nat and the mere thought of getting stuck in a snowstorm with her in the back made his stomach drop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t happen to have a motel or something around here? If possible someplace to grab a bite as well?” Closing his hands around the steaming cup of coffee, he breathed in the familiar scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, the question got him a wide grin in return and an enthusiastic answer: “Yeah, man. There’s a bed and breakfast just down the road. It’s a really charming place too, kinda famous around these parts. The owner’s great, I’m sure he can get you guys fed and tucked in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then Nat rejoined them, wiping her wet hands on her dress. “There are no paper towels in the bathroom,” she explained and Sam assured her that he would make sure they’re restocked immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky thanked Sam again for the directions and the cheap coffee before ushering his daughter back to their car. The snow crunched underneath their feet and Natasha paid close attention to walk in the same prints they had left behind earlier. It was a testament to just how bad the snowfall was getting, that she had a hard time making them out in the first place. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>While he wasn’t exactly thrilled about having to spend the night here, he had to admit that the bed and breakfast Sam had recommended really looked inviting. It was a large house with a snow-laden roof and blue window frames. It kind of reminded him of pictures of Europe that he’d seen in some magazine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks nice,” Nat announced from the backseat, her face once more pressed against the window. “Are we going to stay here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky nodded, pulling into the small parking lot in front of the house. “Yeah. At least for tonight. We have to get going tomorrow if we want to be back home by Christmas.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha didn’t react immediately, then gave him a questioning look. “Why aren’t we going to uncle Steve for Christmas?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because uncle Steve is busy and doesn’t have time this year. Remember, he already gave you your present because he’ll only be back in January.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The response earned him a pout and an accusing stare. “But I don’t like Christmas at home. We don’t even have a Christmas tree. Uncle Steve always has a Christmas tree!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, running a hand over his face. They’d had this discussion several times before, their small apartment was just not big enough for a proper tree like the one Steve picked up every year. But Steve was getting some well-earned vacation with his boyfriend this year and Bucky had assured him that he definitely should go instead of hanging out with the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you hungry? Let’s go in and see if we can get something to eat, yeah?” His questions were obviously a way to escape the topic but the five-year-old didn’t seem too bothered by it. Instead, she nodded. Her rumbling stomach clearly took priority here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a relieved huff of air, Bucky climbed out of the car and went to open the door for his daughter. He was glad that she was still at that age, where their disagreements were easily resolved. Sure, it would be nice if it stayed like that forever. But if she was anything like her mother, it would only take a couple of years for her to become more than just a handful. He was kind of looking forward to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing that greeted them, when they rang the doorbell was an excited barking from inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh-oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bucky thought, instinctively moving into a position that would allow him to shield Natasha if necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved dogs and so did he but that didn’t mean he wasn’t wary around unfamiliar pets in general, especially if he had no clue how big or friendly they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a moment later, the door was pulled open and he found himself faced with a pair of wide, blue eyes and a mop of unruly blond hair. For a second they both stared at each other and Bucky noticed the distinct dark rings around the other’s eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like someone’s about as tired as I am,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought amusedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stranger blinked twice, then shook his head and his lips pulled into a wide grin. “Heey! Sorry, I really didn’t expect anyone to show up. I mean, not that I never get visitors, clients. ‘S just that, y’know, the weather is kinda messed up and all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As though he noticed that he was rambling, he shrugged, then held out a hand for Bucky to shake. “I’m Clint, this is my place. You probably figured that already though. Oh, and that’s Lucky. Don’t worry, he never bites.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something soft brushed against his legs and Bucky looked down to find a large golden retriever peering up at him with a single eye and a lolling tongue. He seemed harmless enough, Bucky figured and he stepped aside in order to allow Natasha to push past him. The girl reached out her little arms excitedly, burying her fingers in the golden fur with a happy smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A match made in heaven.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a very pretty dog,” she announced and Bucky ruffled her curly hair affectionately before turning back to Clint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m James. This is my daughter, Natasha. Uh, Sam from the gas station told us you might have a room for us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint nodded immediately, taking a step back and gesturing for them to come inside. “Of course! I have a double or I can put an extra bed for your daughter into a single for you. Whatever suits you guys better!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky glanced at Nat who was still busy showering her newfound friend with attention, then directed his attention back to the owner of the bed and breakfast. “A double would be great.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect! I’ll turn up the heat real quick and grab the keys. You should get your stuff in the meantime, it’s gonna get really nasty out here in a bit from the looks of it.” Clint angled his head to squint at the dark clouds looming overhead and the falling darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky huffed out a breath, amused by the other’s scrunched up face. It was only then that he realised how handsome the man actually was. In a messy, awkward kind of way that seemed oddly charming at first glance. He allowed himself to indulge the thought for a moment. After all, they were only staying for a night, there was no harm in enjoying the company, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint shivered, obviously not as protected against the cold in his purple sweater as the two of them were and Bucky couldn’t help the grin that tugged at the corners of his lips. “It’s already nasty enough if you ask me.” He patted Natasha’s shoulder. “You can stay here with Lucky if you want, I’ll get our bags.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead barely registered his words and Bucky chuckled. “That’s how quickly I get replaced,” he said jokingly, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happens to me all the time. Imagine going on a date and they think the dog is cuter than you,” Clint responded with a shrug. There was a joking tone to his words but somehow it seemed like he wasn’t entirely making it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t imagine it.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Damn, he hadn’t exactly planned to go that hard on the flirting. Bucky half expected that he made things about a dozen times more awkward with that remark but instead he received a soft chuckle in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, it looked almost like the other man seemed flustered by the obvious compliment. Clint cleared his throat, a crooked smile on his lips as he gestured to the hallway behind him. “I’ll uh- get your keys and stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Bucky had expected the inside of the house to be somewhat tacky but he was surprised to find that it wasn’t at all. Sure, it was more old fashioned than the chain of resorts he worked for but that just made it feel more homely and welcoming. The room Clint showed them to was cozy and warm, with a large, twin sized bed, a hardwood wardrobe, an old looking desk and a comfortable chair to accompany it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nat immediately had to try out just how bouncy the bed was and was clearly satisfied by her findings. “Be careful not to fall, honey,” he reminded her, with a raised eyebrow, while rummaging around her little travelbag to find the pair of fluffy pyjamas he knew he had packed for her earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister Clint said I can play with Lucky after dinner,” she responded, confident in her ability to keep her balance on the treacherous surface of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky hummed, placing the pyjamas on the desk together with a pair of toothbrushes. “Let’s see if you can stay up long enough. Now, let’s get you into your pjs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha stuck out her little tongue but obediently climbed off the bed to change. “I’m not tired at all,” she insisted but Bucky knew all too well, that she would crash soon enough, considering how much past her usual bedtime it already was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A delicious scent greeted the two when they made their way downstairs, making it easy for them to find the kitchen. Clint was humming along to “Santa Baby” that was playing from a small radio on the counter, poking a wooden spoon into a large pan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucky was sitting next to him, his fluffy tail wagging with the anticipation of receiving his share of the dinner. As soon as he spotted Nat, he barked happily and made his way over to the two guests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckled, squeezing past his daughter and her new best friend to join Clint in front of the stove. Their host looked up and flashed him a smile. “Hey! I hope you guys are alright with breakfast food, cuz that’s kinda the only stuff I know how to make.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man looked slightly embarrassed at his confession and Bucky hurried to reassure him: “Don’t worry, we love breakfast food. Just make sure you make the eggs runny and Nat will be happy as a clam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint grinned. “That I can definitely do. You two can already head over to the dining room, if you want. I already made coffee and there’s juice and water on the sideboard. There’s cups and glasses too. I can make you tea, if you want and I think I still have a couple sodas in the fridge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coffee is great,” Bucky said in return, unable to keep the corners of his lips from pulling into a wide smile. There was no denying that the other’s rambling was kinda cute. Especially with the slight flush lingering on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky dared to say that he was pretty good at telling when people were attracted to him and his “he’s at least somewhat into you” senses were definitely tingling here. Of course, he had no way of knowing if Clint was actually interested in him and if he was single in the first place. But again, he thought that there was no harm in a little flirting. After all, the worst thing that could happen to him was getting rejected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Lucky decided that the smell of food was more enticing than the premise of another wrestling match with Natasha and joined them at the stove, rubbing his head against Bucky’s leg. “Hey, buddy” Leaning down, Bucky scratched the dog behind the ears, earning him an appreciative huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The movement made his sleeve slide up, showing off a sizable piece of his prosthetic arm. He thought that he could feel Clint’s gaze but the other didn’t say anything and when Bucky looked up, the blond was busy piling bacon and eggs onto a large tray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let his puppy eye get to you, he already had his share,” Clint warned, wagging his finger at Lucky, who only tilted his head in return, letting out a very articulate “woof”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Nat pulling at his hand, Bucky headed over to the next room that had been turned into a neat little breakfast room for the guests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d just poured a glass of orange juice for his daughter and filled himself a cup with coffee, when Clint already entered the room, the plate in his hands stacked high with pancakes. Bucky could practically feel the chaotic energy radiating off Natasha at the sight. Oh, he’d known that she would find out eventually that breakfast food could be eaten at other times of the day as well. He supposed that now was as good a time as any.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Lucky alternating between begging for scraps and lying across Clint’s feet as though to make sure they were kept warm and comfy, they had a relatively quiet dinner. As Bucky had expected, it didn’t take long before Natasha was dozing off in her chair and not even the sugary syrup could keep her awake anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can come back down and help you with the dishes,” Bucky offered, keeping his voice low so as to not startle the sleepy girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint shook his head: “I’ve got this. Let me know if you need anything, like more blankets or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky thanked him for the meal and carefully lifted Nat into his arms, carrying her back to their room. He’d had plenty of practice brushing her teeth and getting her ready for bed, so he had her tucked in only about ten minutes later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he considered going to bed himself but discarded the idea quickly. He felt too restless and, knowing himself, there was no chance he’d be able to sleep for a while longer, despite the exhaustion sitting heavily on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t surprised to find Clint still rummaging around in the kitchen. The dishes had all been cleared away and the dining room had once more been set up for breakfast. Bucky leaned against the doorframe, allowing himself to watch the other for a little moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint didn’t pay him any attention and for a moment Bucky wondered if his instincts had deceived him after all. Maybe the years of disuse had broken his gaydar? He took another step forward but the other still didn’t react. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky was about to say something, when his host turned around and let out a loud “Fuck!”. Clint flinched audibly, proving to have incredible reflexes by catching the plate he’d dropped before it hit the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taken aback momentarily, Bucky raised his hands in an apologetic gesture. “I’m sorry man, I didn’t mean to startle you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint shook his head and then gestured to his ears with one hand. “Hey, sorry, I didn’t expect you to come back down so I took out my aids.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky watched as the other placed the plate on the sink and pulled a couple of purple hearing aids from his pocket. Immediately, he felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him because he hadn’t noticed them earlier and now he’d startled the poor dude half to death… “Uh, I…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Clint flashed him a grin, seeming quite a little embarrassed himself. “Now, what did you say? Do you need something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second, Bucky wasn’t sure how to respond, then he caught himself staring like a dumbass and cleared his throat. “Oh, no. I don’t need anything. I just came down to say thanks again, I guess. I mean… I wouldn’t mind some company.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint, who had put his hearing aids back in now, didn’t seem all too surprised by the last part of his statement. “Of course! I was just gonna watch that new Star Wars show. You’re welcome to join.” Popping open the fridge, he held out a can of beer to Bucky. “Want one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks.” Bucky took the can, allowing his fingertips to brush against Clint’s as he did. “You mean Mandalorian? I haven’t watched it yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I’m on episode two or something but I don’t mind rewatching if you wanna catch the beginning.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it through three and a half episodes of the Mandalorian until Bucky realised that he was watching Clint more than he was looking at the TV. The blond was absolutely into the show and had declared his undying loyalty to baby Yoda several times already. He was a dork and there was absolutely no doubt about it. It inspired a strange protective instinct in Bucky’s mind that he wasn’t entirely certain was appropriate given they’d literally just met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, did you see that?” Clint excitedly pointed at the screen before turning to Bucky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met and for a moment the room felt strange around them, like the atmosphere had suddenly grown heavier. Bucky cleared his throat. He had a hard time looking away from those blue eyes that seemed to hold him captive with their gaze. “I…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could try to come up with something to say, the tense atmosphere was interrupted by a soft bark and then a mass of golden fur that came to rest on the couch between them. Lucky was either completely oblivious to the tension between them or had purposely acted to resolve it. Either way, it tore Bucky from his trance and reminded him of how heavy his eyelids were feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I should get some sleep. Still got quite a way ahead of us if we wanna get up to Bentonsport tomorrow.” Heaving himself up from the couch Bucky couldn’t deny that the words felt heavy on his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint had turned his head to pause the show but was now looking back at him, the flush on his cheeks now rather obvious. “I doubt you’re gonna be able to drive tomorrow. I mean… judging on how much it’s snowing, of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, a smile tugged at Bucky’s lips and he didn’t have the energy to hide it. “We’ll see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making his way up to the room, he snuck a glance out of the window. Most of the streetlights were already turned off but even in the dim light he could see how thick the snow cover had grown over the last hours and it was still snowing. Yeah, it didn’t look like they’d be driving anywhere anytime soon, he thought to himself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to mind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi and thanks for reading!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this story and I thoroughly hope I didn't butcher the prompts too much!</p><p>Hit me up on twitter if you wanna chat! https://twitter.com/OnlyJaybirb</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>